Because mammalian placentas are plentiful and are normally discarded as medical waste, they represent a unique source of medically-useful stem cells. There is a need in the medical field for improved compositions and methods of suppressing pain. As such, provided herein are placental stem cells, and compositions comprising placental stem cells, useful in the treatment of pain, and methods of using the same to treat pain.